no te vayas
by appo nine sabot
Summary: nuevos problemas, nuevas emociones y un deseo imposible
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra historia comienza….. ya saben donde, me aburrí de decirlo, en uno de tantos días Penny estaba charlando con su madre acerca de la posibilidad de… que hubiera cachorritos en casa.

M P- no estoy segura hija, bolt todavía es demasiado joven y además no creo que sea una buena idea

Penny- mama te preocupas demasiado, además no digo que tenga crías a la primera, solo que primero le consigamos una buena amiga- le decía con cara picara- si sabes a que me refiero

Los ojos de la niña mostraban una completa determinación ante su plan. Su pobre madre no tuvo mas alternativa que ceder, un rato mas de charla, unas llamadas y para el fin de semana comenzaría el "prueba y error".

El fin de semana comenzó tranquilo, bolt y mittens estaban lo mas tranquilos jugando en el jardín trasero como siempre, ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, como amigos obviamente, y desde la llegada de mittens a la casa bolt sentía tener la vida perfecta, de repente escucharon los bosinazos de un auto seguidos por las voces de unas personas entre las cuales estaba la de penny.

Penny- muchas gracias, cuando pueda te la devolveré

X- tomate tu tiempo

La voz y el auto desaparecieron, a los pocos momentos Penny llego a la puerta del jardín con una sonrisa en la cara, llamo a sus mascotas.

Penny- vengan chicos quiero que conozcan alguien- ambos animales se acercaron, la niña le dirigió la vista principalmente a bolt mientras hacia pasar una hembra de galgo- esta es Mai, se quedará con nosotros unos días, mientras pueden hacerse amigos- le dirigió una picara sonrisa a bolt y se retiro

La recién llegada era un excelente ejemplar canino, de pelo corto suave y patas musculosas con unos ojos que notaban cierta feminidad, esta le dirigió la mirada primero a bolt

Mai- hola- le dijo con una cara tierna y delicada- bolt

Bolt- como sabes mi nombre?

Mai- lo dice en tu collar tontito- este lo vio y se percato de la verdad con una pequeña risa, después se dirigió a mittens como….. lo haría cualquier perro- que hace esta bola de pelos aquí?- le pregunto a bolt entre extrañada y molesta

Mittens- disculpa como me llamaste?!- le dijo firmemente, no dejaría que le faltaran de esa forma el respeto- esta también es mi casa bombón será mejor que te acostumbres- mai se impresiono un poco ante su firmeza- y por cierto también tengo nombre soy mittens y que te quede bien claro

Bolt- oigan chicas tranquilas- dijo separándolas- no hay porque llevarse mal- ambas se relajaron un poco pero la tensión aun existía- ella tiene razón mai, mittens también vive aquí, es mi amiga y nadie debe molestarla por ser un gato

Mai respiro y hablo

Mai- esta bien bolt lo siento

Bolt- asi me gusta mas, por que no vamos adentro para que conozcas la casa?

Mai- buena idea- esta espero a que bolt se adelantara y detuvo a mittens- mira enana creo que por un momento nos olvidamos de la cadena alimenticia, los perros arriba- levantando su pata en el aire- y los gatos abajo- extendiendo esta hasta el suelo- asi que me respetas si sabes lo que te conviene desperdicio evolutivo

Mittens- crees que te tengo miedo perra?- avanzo un paso firme hacia ella- tu estas aquí solo de visita y ahí te quedas, esta es mi casa, mi familia pero mas que nada es mi casa- dio otro paso haciéndola retroceder- me trague moscas mas grandes que tu estúpida presumida asi que no tienes porque mandarme aquí

Mai- a quien crees que le…?!

Antes que pudiera terminar mittens logro tumbarla en el suelo de espalda y le apoyó su garra mas afilada sobre la garganta

Mittens- mi casa… yo mando… tu obedeces…. cállate- le quito la garra de encima y se fue a la casa, la recién llegada no podía creer ni tolerar su humillación, peor aun la humillo un gato. Mientras adentro de la cocina bolt aun esperaba

Bolt- donde esta mai?- le pregunto a la gata que estaba entrando

Mittens- esta…. tomando un poco de aire

Mientras en el jardín

Mai- me las pagaras maldita!

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasaron volando, se forjaron amistades y…..enemistades, Mai siempre que tenia la oportunidad encrepaba a mittens demostrando la "superioridad" canina aunque ella siempre la dejaba en ridículo.

Pero lo curioso fue como empezaba a ver a bolt. Sus ojos marrones veían a ese can tan bello durante horas (exageradamente hablando) lo imaginaba, a su lado, sus labios, sus brazos tan fuertes, ese abdomen tan duro demostrando su increíble poder, en las ocasiones mas personales alucinaba con el, poseyéndolo haciendo juntos lo que mas desearan en un destello de placer y pasión. Lo veía como la abrazaba y besaba a mordiscos con pasión mientras sentía como en lo mas profundo de su ser penetraba la energía del purasangre alemán.

Para su desgracia bolt solo la veía como una buena amiga (además seamos sinceros no tiene mucho horizonte con respecto al tema) una que se había ganado su confianza pero no su corazón, a veces bolt la veía y…. simplemente no sentía nada. Un día la vio a ella, estando sobre la rama del árbol apreciando el cielo, divagando, moviendo su cola en son de aburrimiento, simplemente le generaba felicidad verla ahí tan natural y libre, la mas hermosa en su opinión, el jamás imagino como poseerla pues respetaba mucho el lazo que a duras penas generaron entre ambos pero la veía tan adorable a esa gatita que despertaba todo un revoloteo en su ser, ese mismo día algo paso, la rama se quebró

Mittens- augh!- dijo al poder sentir el dolor del impacto por lo que bolt corrió en su ayuda

Bolt- estas bien?- pregunto muy preocupado

Mittens- no puedo sacar mi pata- mientras trataba de forcejear para liberar su pata de la rama

Bolt- déjame a mi- rápidamente y sin chistar empezó a empujar la rama con cuidado hasta que pudo quitarla- como esta?- refiriéndose a la pata

Mittens- solo me duele es todo- decía mientras se la fregaba un poco

Lo que sucedió después hasta el día de hoy es un misterio. Casi por un impulso natural bolt se acerco a mittens y empezó a lamer su pata

Mittens- qqq que estas…?- le pregunto entre sorprendida y extrañada

Bolt- sana?- se detuvo abruptamente mirándola a los ojos

Mittens-…..- al ver los ojos del perro se quedo paralizada,, se había perdido en ellos como si se tratara de un naufrago en una isla desierta, ella lo vio, y vio un sueño hecho realidad, con respecto a la pregunta no hablo simplemente movió la cabeza afirmando, el le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y siguió lamiendo, mittens sentía como se le erizaba la piel con cada movimiento, sentir su tierna lengua dando esas tan suaves y delicadas lamidas la hacian sentir cosas increíbles era… simplemente era… placer- gracias- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

Bolt- de nada- dicho esto se fue hacia la casa

Lo vio irse a su tierno andar, si para sentir tanto cariño y atención tuvo que caerse de un árbol si quería que la acariciara tendría que caer de un precipicio, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una muy detestables voz

Mai- ni siquiera lo sueñes estupida

Mittens-de que hablas?

Mai- no soy ciega crees que no note como lo mirabas, por si no lo sabes el es mío….- pensó unos momentos- … y para que querría un adefesio como tu

Mittens- este adefesio te puso en tu lugar varias veces por si no lo recuerdas

Mai- y que el al menos me ama- la gata se quedo un poco muda

Mittens- ee eso no es cierto- dijo entre un poco enojada sorprendida y dolida

Mai- como lo sabes, nos conocemos bien y nos queremos y te aseguro que hoy nos besamos, por que debería interesarse en ti

Mittens- o en ti

Mai- yo al menos soy de su misma especie- mittens no pudo encontrar una respuesta que pudiera callarla, siempre tuvo la naturaleza en contra- jamás podrías siquiera besarlo eres solo un gato, no le sirves de nada por eso me prefiere a mi

La pobre gata estaba al borde del llanto

Mittens- NO! Eso no es cierto el me quiere lo se

Mai- solo te mientes a ti misma, yo si puedo complacerlo- se le acerco a la cara de por si en lagrimada de mittens- tu que puedes hacer?

No pudo seguir sosteniéndolo mas y salio corriendo de allí hacia la casa, mientras esa galgo sonreía malignamente- "el es todo mío"- pensaba

Mittens se había escondido en quien sabe donde y rompió en llanto, su dolor simplemente… era comparable con el de su abandono, se sentía abandonada y sin consolación, excepto por uno de sus mas preciados tesoros. Escabullendo su pata en un recoveco saco una foto, una de bolt, se la había quitado a penny a escondidas, esa foto siempre la consolaba, ver a su tan querido perro con su tierna mirada transmitiéndole confianza

Mittens- ella miente- le hablaba a la foto- aunque no me ames yo si a ti….- se limpio un poco las lagrimas- esa estupida solo miente- se detuvo y miro la foto una vez mas después la puso en su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza, hacer eso la esperanzaba pero no era lo mismo, no sin el.

Esa noche bolt se encontraba en su colchón mirando por la ventana, del otro lado de la habitación estaba mai observando al perro, hacia grandes esfuerzos para contener a su fiera interna que le gritaba reclamando ese cuerpo así que tomo un respiro y fue con el

Mai- hola bolty- le dijo delicadamente mientras se acostaba a su lado

Bolt- hola mai, que sucede?

Mai- tenía ganas de estar contigo

Bolt- eee en serio?

Mai- claro bonito

Se le acerco un poco mas mirándolo directamente a la cara, se sentía tranquila sabiendo que mittens estaba bien lejos como para molestarlos, bolt por su parte se puso algo nervioso ante la conducta de su amiga pero no lo tomo como algo tan serio. Se quedaron viéndose un rato sin decir palabra alguna por unos minutos hasta que paso

Mai- sabes- dijo mientras acariciaba con uno de sus dedos el costado de bolt- eres realmente muy lindo

Bolt- ah pues- se puso aun mas nervioso- gracias tu también eres bonita

Mai- mucho?

Bolt- eh.. si- dijo para no quedar mal

Mai- es lo mas tierno que me hallas dicho- decía con su eterna voz suave mientras se ponía delante del perro

Bolt- de nada.. supongo

Ella hizo que bolt se parara un momento

Mai- puedo decirte un secreto?

Bolt- si

Hizo recostarlo de espalda mientras ella se acercaba a el

Mai- realmente… me pareces muy atractivo- le decía mientras lenta y sensualmente rozaba sus glúteos sobre el miembro de bolt cosa que solo le daba mas nervios, al mismo tiempo se le acercaba

Bolt- bueno muchos me dicen eso pero….- ella le tapo tiernamente la boca

Mai- no digas tontito…..- esa noche se liberaría- solo hazme tuya

Siguió frotando sus glúteos mientras le daba un beso en la boca a bolt, este se había congelado de la impresión, no se movía ni un poco, a la vez que ella lo besaba con pasión tomo con dos de sus patas el miembro de bolt y lo movió un poco para excitarlo, si bien esto por naturaleza funciona la reacción en bolt era de miedo ante algo desconocido, después de frotar un poco mas sus glúteos en la punta de este trato de introducirlo ella misma en su ser pero no llego nisquiera a sentir todo el miembro ya que bolt se descongelo y trato de detenerla

Bolt- que haces?!, basta!! Basta déjame!!!- por mas que se movía de un lado a otro ella lo sujetaba tratando de que diera el paso siendo o no su decisión

Mai- solo hazlo amor quiero satisfacerte y tu a mi- a veces bolt trataba de pedir ayuda pero ella simplemente lo callaba besándolo enérgicamente

Fue justo en uno de esos momentos cuando una gata negra vio lo que pasaba, la impresión fue lo primero en llegar seguido de tristeza y dolor, una combinación mortal, sin que se dieran cuenta ella salio corriendo de ahí, bolt seguía forcejeando don mai hasta que después de unos minutos olvido todo lo que sabia sobre caballerosidad y con sus patas traseras la empujo eh hizo caer lejos de el

Bolt- CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA ALEJATE DE MI!!!!- dijo en un destello de adrenalina

Mai- pero mi amor….- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su temible gruñido el cual la hizo retroceder a la otra punta de la habitación

Bolt se acostaba nuevamente esta vez teniendo cuidado de mai pero en el jardín de la casa mittens se lamentaba en silencio

Mittens- no puede ser- sollozaba sin control- ella tenia razón realmente la quiere- su pobre corazón se le partió una y otra vez esa noche, nisiquiera se atrevió a volver a entrar, ya no lo toleraría mas tendría que hacer algo

CONTINUARA


	3. Chapter 3

Bolt tardo en conciliar el sueño debido a que espero a que mai fuera la primera en dormirse, apenas se durmió se puso a pensar el porque hizo algo así, talvez subestimo a su nueva amiga pero era algo que no permitiría que volviera a pasar la próxima seria mas estricto con ella.

Aclarado ese punto volvió a lo que normalmente era el centro de su razonamiento: ella.

Lo de esa tarde había sido un avance importante aunque en su mayoría fue puro corazón, el no podía permitir que su amada saliera lastimada, simplemente no lo permitiría. Como conseguir el valor de decirle lo que sentía era otra gran incógnita, por mas que lo negara bolt era bastante tímido o directamente le faltaba el valor para afrontar la realidad, pero estaba decidido en decirle a mittens lo que sentía por ella mas allá de que fueran completamente distintos, después de planearlo un rato mas se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente descubrió que había dormido mas de la cuenta pero para su calma mai no estaba en la habitación, mientras bajaba las escaleras repasaba en su mente palabra por palabra lo que le diría a mittens y al llegar a la cocina se sorprendió al ver que ella no estaba aun mas raro su plato estaba lleno, la busco por la casa y por el jardín pero nada ni rastro, estando un poco decepcionado volvió a la habitación de penny y curiosamente sobre su colchón encontró una carta, de…. Mittens.

_Querido bolt, talvez te extrañe el hecho de encontrar esta carta o que sepa escribir pero eso no es importante._

_Durante mucho tiempo me eh sentido a gusto aquí, con todos ustedes y contigo_-curiosamente bolt sintió el papel ligeramente húmedo-_pero la verdad es que me engañaba a mi misma, ese no es mi hogar por mas feo que suene pero es un hecho, no critico en nada tu estilo de vida pero en mi caso no es un estilo que a mi me guste_- nuevamente el papel estaba húmedo- _o que deba seguir, por eso es que decidí irme ,talvez regrese a nueva york o me quede en este estado pero debo comenzar de cero._

_Solo te pido no tomes esto como una despedida talvez como un hasta pronto, también te ruego sigas adelante y se feliz_- esa sección de la nota era la mas húmeda- _se que con ella estarás excelentemente._

_Adiós y hasta la próxima tu amiga_

_Mittens_

El pastor se había quedado paralizado al terminar de leer, seguía sosteniendo ese papel en sus patas sin moverse ni un centímetro, estaba sollozando, pero su llanto aumento al ver que sobre su colchón también se hallaba el collar de la gata, lo sujeto y lo abrazo contra su pecho mientras lloraba de dolor, se sentía terriblemente solo, su mas grande amor se había ido y lo mas seguro es que no la volvería a ver. Justo en ese momento sintió como unas patas lo abrazaban por la espalda

Mai- hola mi cielo te pasa algo?- ella parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo lo ocurrido anoche y ya lo trataba como si fuese su novio- vamos precioso estas muy callado que ocurre?

Bolt justo recordó esa parte de la carta en la que decía que con ella seria feliz y le callo la ficha, lo mas seguro es que los hubiera visto lo cual genero en bolt una gran desesperación pero a la vez un gran odio hacia la galgo que trato de violarlo y que por su culpa el amor de su vida se fuera.

Bolt- no me toques- le dijo entre dientes con enojo

Mai- como?

Bolt- ALEATE DE MI!!- hace que esta retrocediera- todo es tu culpa, por tu culpa ella se fue!!

Mai- pero….

Bolt- calla…- se sereno un poco- no quiero volver a verte… largate de aquí y no vuelvas

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo bolt salio por la puerta de la casa y se puso a olfatear el aire buscando a la gata, siguió su aroma por muchos lugares hasta que se adentro a la ciudad y vio que el rastro terminaba en un refugio de animales, bolt temió lo inevitable pero en todo caso tendría que ayudarla.

Al igual que la primera vez se escabullo sigilosamente hasta la parte de gatos, sentía como se repetía la situación aunque no le dio importancia, camino un poco y ahí la encontró, como la primera vez, de espalda y mirando la pared (como era de esperarse perdón si soy repetitivo)

Bolt- mittens?

Mittens- bolt?- dijo volteándose, si, como en la película- que haces aquí?

Bolt- vine a sacarte

Mittens- viniste hasta acá… por mi?

Bolt- si

Ella se quedo pensando con la mirada baja unos momentos

Mittens- vete…. Antes de que te descubran- dijo medio triste

Bolt- que?- pregunto con asombro

Mittens- yo… no iré contigo…. debo empezar de vuelta… y por lo pronto debo empezar aquí- se da vuelta y se pone en su vieja posición- lo siento

Después de unos segundos de silencio se escucha como la reja de mittens se abre

Mittens- no bolt, no voy a salir ya te lo dije, vete- dos segundos después la reja se cierra

Todo volvió en un silencio absoluto hasta que repentinamente mittens sintió el calor del perro al abrazarla, en efecto el no cerro la reja para irse sino para entrar

Mittens- pero que…..?

Bolt- pensaste que me iría?

Mittens- pero…

Bolt-mira, si quieres empezar de cero adelante, pero yo empezare contigo- le dijo cariñosamente mientras la abrazaba con ternura y calidez

Mittens- pero… que hay de penny y….- se entristeció un poco- Mai?

Bolt- mittens- la dio vuelta para verla a los ojos- yo no la amo, lo que seguramente viste a noche…. Fue contra mi voluntad…. Hoy antes de salir la eche de casa nunca volverá

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, los ojos siempre fueron la ventana al alma, bolt veía en los de la gata una suplica de esperanza pero a la vez una gran alegría repleta de cariño y amor. Mientras que los de bolt mostraban una enorme franqueza y fidelidad, no hay palabras para describir esa situación

Mittens- e en serio?- pregunto tímida y tiernamente

Bolt- absolutamente- la volvió abrazar aun viéndola a los ojos- por eso quiero comenzar contigo, porque te amo

Mittens- oh bolt- y esta lo abrazo tiernamente expresándole toda su emoción- yo también te amo, siempre te ame

Simplemente se abrazaban sin decir nada, después de un rato se tiraron al suelo metálico, mittens se había recostado sobre las costillas de bolt, lo que le generaba una sensación muy tibia a ella y a el, así se quedaron unos quince minutos sin pronunciar una palabra

Mittens- bolty… vamos a casa?

Bolt- segura?

Mittens- mucho

Simplemente se sonrieron y sin vacilar y con sigilo salieron de ese refugio comenzaron la vuelta a casa, decidieron volver por el bosque como para celebrar su reciente unión a pesar de que el cielo estaba un poco gris tomaron ese camino de todas formas

Mittens- estas seguro de volver por aquí?

Bolt- absolutamente, además que es lo peor que podría pasar?- y sin previo aviso comenzó a llover- bueno eso no lo esperaba

Mittens- y ahora que hacemos genio?

Bolt- primero cubrirte- dijo mientras la abrazaba con su cuerpo para resguardarla del agua- después encontrar algún lugar para esperar- pensó unos momentos- creo que hay una vieja granja por aquí no muy lejos

Mittens- y por que no esperar aquí?- pregunto tiernamente al disfrutar el calor del perro

Bolt- porque no soy a prueba de agua así que vamos

Ambos se lanzaron a la corrida en buscar de dicha granja, conforme corrían la lluvia se hacia mas fuerte lo cual en cierto aspecto les causaba risa, finalmente llegaron a la granja y bolt se abalanzo a la puerta del granero para abrirla

Mittens- rápido que me mojo- decía con una voz graciosa entre risas

Bolt- un segundo más- también de buen humor

Finalmente pudo abrir la puerta y se adentraron un poco a las corridas a la gran construcción de madera, a unos metros de ellos había una gran pila de paja a la que, por simple naturaleza, se echaron los dos. Se miraban profundamente a los ojos, su respiración era agitada mientras la adrenalina recorría sus venas, la excitación en sus cuerpos era asombrosa, en eso bolt comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo húmedo de la gata

Bolt- tu pelo… es mas suave y delicado cuando se moja-realmente disfrutaba esa sensación

Ella lo acerco a su boca y le dio un tierno y profundo beso, el cual los llenaba a ambos de gran goce, después de dos minutos se separaron y era hora de que bolt sacara sus ases

Bolt- hay algo que quisiera darte, algo importante

Mittens- que es?- pregunto con dulzura

Bolt- ya lo veras pero para dártelo debo saber algo- la mira fijamente a los ojos- me amas, realmente me amas?

Mittens- esas cosas no se preguntan tontuelo, yo te amo y eso no cambiara nunca

Bolt- entonces te lo puedo dar- dijo felizmente

Este se paro lentamente giro a mittens de espalda, la vio con ternura y empezó a besar todo lo largo de su pecho con suma delicadeza y ternura, sus labios tan suaves destilaban una sensación placentera única en la gata pero mas que nada era el sentir ese amor puro que la daba ese can, al llegar al estomago de la gata se detuvo y con sus patas delanteras acaricio las tetillas de mittens con movimientos delicados y circulares, obviamente esto sorprendió a la felina

Mittens- bolt, que estas…- no pudo terminar de preguntar

Bolt- tranquila- le decía sin dejar de masajear sus pezones a la vez que la miraba con suma ternura- jamás haría algo para lastimarte, jamás trataría de herirte… esto es algo muy especial para mi y para ti por lo que lo único que te pido es que te relajes y lo disfrutes

Sus palabras la llenaron de confianza por lo que le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dejo que siguiera, al terminar con estos masajes froto su lengua de abajo hacia arriba por todo su pecho causando que sus sentidos, ya de por si agudos por ser una gata, se pusieran de punta en una poderosa descarga de placer. Fue ahí cuando paso a algo mas avanzado, con delicadeza bolt posisiono su miembro en el orificio de mittens y lo comenzó a mover en su interior, primero lento y cuando estaba casi en su totalidad en el interior hacia un movimiento súbito y potente lo que le provocaba a mittens una sensación de placer nunca antes vista, así siguió durante unos cinco minutos los cuales admirablemente ambos resistieron bien

Bolt- te gusta?- preguntaba sin detener ese lento y exquisito ritmo

Mittens- es.. aaahh… maravilloso-estaba renvalsando de placer- y a ti?... también te gusta?

Bolt- desde luego preciosa

Mittens-genial, porque ahora es mi turno- sin decir mas tomo de los hombros a su imponente perro y lo dio vuelta poniéndose ella sobre el

Bolt- oye yo soy el hombre, tengo que estar yo arriba- dijo en broma

Mittens- es hora de que aprendas algo nuevo cachorrito

Ella se acerco con sus patas delanteras al pecho de bolt y con sus garras lo araño delicadamente de arriba abajo, el daba pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir el paso de sus uñas. Estas continuaron avanzando hasta que las retiro al llegar a su miembro, esta lo acaricio con delicadeza, no hace falta mencionar que en esta ocasión estaba erecto, y movió la piel hacia delante y atrás para estimularlo, a continuación mittens puso su boca lentamente en este y lo lamió provocando el estimulo mas potente que el perro alla sentido alguna vez en su vida, sentía como su lengua tocaba la punta de su miembro generando por parte de el pequeños gemidos de placer. Esta después de un rato retiro su boca y vio como el miembro de bolt realizaba una pequeña eyaculacion

Mittens- ya te cansaste pequeño?

Bolt-…- no pronuncio palabra alguna y se lanzo velozmente sobre ella besándola con mas pasión que nunca como si tratara de ahogarla

Se besaban bajo ese poderoso estimulo, bolt la abrazaba apretando sus glúteos lo que lo excitaba aun mas mientras mittens se aferraba a sus poderosos hombros, al separar sus labios bolt volvió a introducir su miembro en el interior de mittens pero esta vez con mas potencia y velocidad que nunca, ella gemía mas fuerte que antes, buscaba fuerza al sujetarse de los hombros de su amado pero este era cada vez mas veloz y potente. Dicha velocidad duro por asombrosos dos minutos hasta que bolt hizo el movimiento mas profundo y potente de todos, mittens se quedo con la boca abierta de placer con esta poderosa técnica pero a la vez quedo mas exhausta que nunca por lo que no pudo sujetarse mas y rendida se soltó de los hombros de bolt pero este la atrapo en el aire para que no se golpeara y la recostó en la paja

Bolt- te gusto mi regalito?- pregunto juguetonamente

Mittens- es el regalo… mas increíble que me allan dado

Bolt- por eso necesitaba saber si me amabas- este se recostó a su espalda y la abrazó- este es el regalo mas especial que pueda darte, y solo es para ti y nadie mas

Mittens- gracias- no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, esta se volteó y se besaron con suma ternura, la expresión definitiva del amor, al cabo de un minuto se separaron- tengo sueño

Bolt- aun esta lloviendo duerme un poco- dicho esto mittens se recostó en bolt y se acurruco en el buscando su calor- duerme mi pequeña gatita, mi negrita hermosa, duerme… que cuando despiertes estaré junto a ti… por siempre y para siempre

Después de escuchar estas palabras sonrió y se quedo dormida, sabiendo que estaría por siempre con el hombre de su vida

FIN


End file.
